


Jellal's Lullaby

by WittyVitale



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyVitale/pseuds/WittyVitale
Summary: Erza and Jellal's baby daughter wakes up crying in the middle of the night. Jellal enters her nursery and struggles to quell her cries. He then remembers a certain night at the Tower of Heaven in which he had to comfort a young Erza. His recollection gives him an idea on how to calm his daughter. Slight spoilers for the Tower of Heaven Arc and GMG Arc.





	Jellal's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> It's been about 1.5 years since I've written a Fairy Tail fic. But the final season reignited my original love for the series and I was inspired to write more. Originally I was going to put this story in my drabble collection, but then the focus shifted more on Jerza and less on their daughter, so I made this its own story. All you really need to know about Juliet is that she pretty much looks like a baby Erza. Hope you enjoy!

Midnight had long passed and the inhabitants of the Fernandes-Scarlet household were fast asleep. Baby Juliet had just awoken from a deep sleep and began to wail. Both Erza and Jellal awakened and began to get out of bed.

“I’ve got her, Erza,” Jellal said to his wife groggily. “Go back to sleep.”

“Mmph.” Erza replied in consent; as much as she adored her daughter, she was exhausted and needed a break.

Jellal stood up from the bed and made his way towards his daughter’s nursery.

* * *

 

_Every night at the Tower of Heaven was the same; slaves young and old were tired and bruised from the day’s labor. As exhausted as they were, some of them could not find rest and fall asleep. The cells were filled with groans of pain and the tears of children, many of whom cried for their parents in the midst of their restless slumbers._

_There was one scarlet-haired girl who tried her best to be strong, but she became overwhelmed with her thoughts in the quiet of the night. She stayed in the farthest corner of the cell and lay on her side, not wanting any of the other children to see her tears. She hugged her legs to her chest in the fetal position and allowed her tears to flow. She was silent aside from the occasional sniffle._

_Everyone else in the girl’s cell had fallen asleep for the night and were unaware of her sorrow. All except for one blue-haired boy. As he was about to fall asleep, he heard the sniffles and saw his friend’s body shuddering. Being very concerned for the young girl, the boy stood up and walked in her direction._

 

* * *

 

“Juliet,” Jellal said calmly to the baby girl crying in her crib, a kind smile on his face. “What’s the matter? It’s been a while since you woke up in the middle of the night.”

Jellal picked his daughter up and cradled her to his chest. Usually being in her father’s arms would calm Juliet somewhat, but tonight she continued to wail. Jellal checked the basics but Juliet was fine in all of those areas. He began to pace back and forth in the nursery, gently bouncing his baby girl.

“Shhh, it’s all right, Juliet, it’s all right,” Jellal spoke softly, continuing to pace. “Are you just cranky? Maybe you had a bad dream?”

Juliet’s cries continued. Jellal rubbed a thumb against his daughter’s face to wipe away some of her tears.

Jellal sat on the rocking chair and tried to think of what else he could do to quell his daughter’s cries.

 

* * *

 

_“Erza?” the blue-haired boy asked as he placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Are you all right?”_

_“J-Jellal,” Erza stuttered, not expecting anybody else to be awake. “I’m fine, don’t worry about me. You can go back to sleep.”_

_“I was never actually asleep. And you’re not fine, you’re crying. I can’t just leave when I know you’re crying.”_

_Erza felt her cheeks grow hot at Jellal’s words. She rubbed a quick arm across her face._

_“I just want to get out of here so badly, Jellal. But I’m afraid I never will. And even if I get out, where will I go? The slavers destroyed my village. I have no parents. I have no other family. I don’t see where my future will go. What if this is the best it gets? That scares me so much, Jellal. I’m so scared of everything.” With that, Erza began to cry all over again._

_Jellal quietly listened to his friend, allowing her to fully express herself. He then sat next to Erza, took her hand, and held it gently._

_“Erza, we_ are _going to get out of here, I promise. This won’t be forever. We’ll find a way, and we’ll get out,” Jellal said with determination. “As for what happens when we get out… we can go together. The slavers killed my family and destroyed my village too. So we’ll find a new village, maybe even a city, and we’ll live there. Together. I’ll stay by your side, I promise.”_

_Erza felt herself becoming more hopeful as she listened to Jellal. She also felt her cheeks grow hotter as she reflected upon Jellal’s words and felt the warmth of his hand holding hers._

_“Together…” she said in a quiet voice, testing the word on her tongue._

_“That’s right. We’ll be together.” Jellal nodded, smiling widely. Erza couldn’t help but smile back._

_“Thank you so much, Jellal.” Erza replied with a yawn. Jellal gave Erza’s hand a light squeeze._

_“I think it’s time for you to get some sleep. If you don’t, you’ll be exhausted in the morning.”_

_Before Erza could reply, Jellal took a deep breath. He knew just what to do to help his friend fall asleep._

 

* * *

 

Jellal gently rocked his baby daughter in the rocking chair, trying in vain to calm her cries.

“My poor Juliet,” Jellal said sadly as he looked at his red-faced daughter. “I hate seeing you so distressed. What can I do, Juliet? How can I help?”

Jellal tried to think of anything else he could do to comfort his daughter. He searched in the recesses of his mind, desperately searching for a way to bring her peace. It was then that he remembered how he comforted another scarlet-haired girl a long time ago. He wasn’t sure if it would work, but he was willing to give anything a shot. Jellal took a deep breath.

 

* * *

_Erza was shocked at what happened next. Jellal began to sing. She had never heard him sing before, she never even knew he could sing. She listened with quiet awe, allowing the melody to surround her._

 

_“Goodnight, my angel_   
_Time to close your eyes_   
_And save these questions for another day_   
_I think I know what you've been asking me_   
_I think you know what I've been trying to say.”_

 

_Erza’s focus was solely on Jellal. It was like they were the only 2 beings in the world. The tower, the prison cell, the despair, none of these things existed in this moment. All that existed were Erza and Jellal. Erza was entranced by the song and felt herself relaxing._

 

_“I promised I would never leave you_  
_And you should always know_  
 _Wherever you may go_  
 _No matter where you are_  
 _I never will be far away.”_

 

_Jellal continued singing and Erza felt her eyelids grow heavier and heavier. Before Jellal finished the song, Erza was overcome by sleep, breathing deeply and still holding onto Jellal’s hand._

* * *

 

“And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark  
And deep inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me.”

 

Juliet’s cries finally began to wane. They died to soft whimpers and her big brown eyes focused on her father, listening to his singing voice.

 

“Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be.”

 

Juliet’s eyes were drooping and she yawned.

 

“Someday your child may cry  
And if you sing this lullaby  
Then in your heart  
There will always be a part of me.”

 

Juliet yawned one more time until she was embraced by sleep. Her eyes finally closed and she was now sleeping peacefully. Jellal let out a sigh of relief and smiled fondly at his little girl. His beautiful little daughter, his perfect baby girl who looked just like her mother.

“There we are, there’s a good girl.” he said lovingly as he stood up and turned to Juliet’s crib. As he turned, he saw Erza standing in the doorway. She had tears running down her face, which alarmed Jellal.

“I didn’t dream it,” Erza whispered, not wanting to wake Juliet. “You did sing me to sleep. I thought I dreamed it, that night at the Tower. But it _was_ you. You did sing me that lullaby. Oh Jellal.”

Jellal’s concern softened into a kind smile as he listened to Erza. He gently lay his sleeping daughter in her crib and placed a blanket over her. Erza walked over to Jellal, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately. Jellal returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Erza’s waist. After they removed their lips from each other, they stared at each other and smiled.

“My grandmother used to sing me that lullaby,” Jellal said as he reached a hand up to brush Erza’s tears away. “It never failed to lull me to sleep. That’s why I sang it to you that night in the Tower. And since it worked for you so well, I thought I’d give it a try with Juliet.”

The couple turned their attention towards their daughter, who was sleeping soundly.

“Obviously it worked just as well on her as it did with me,” Erza replied, a motherly smile on her face. “I think I’d like an encore performance. Would you mind singing it to me again when we get to the bedroom?”

Jellal chuckled and kissed Erza’s cheek. “It would be my absolute pleasure, Erza.”

The couple looked at their daughter once more before turning to leave the nursery. Before the night was over, the Fernandes-Scarlet household was filled once again with the sounds of Jellal’s Lullaby, a song he reserved only for his wife and baby daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> The lullaby is called "Goodnight My Angel" by Billy Joel.


End file.
